She Falls Asleep
by HeartlessRhapsody
Summary: "She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you...she falls asleep and all she dreams about is you" -McFly. Namine is being abused by Axel and all she wants is for Roxas, the one she always thinks about to save her.


****

**Author's Note: This oneshot is based off the song She Falls Asleep by McFly. It's such a pretty and sad song and you should definitely listen to it if you haven't heard it before. Now, it's super duper late, and I should be asleep. I'm sorry if there are any errors in this, but I just finished writing it and I'm too tired to edit it any longer. Anywho, Enjoy! Rewiews = :DDDDD**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way own the song She Falls Asleep or Kingdom Hearts.**

**

* * *

**

She was slammed against the wall with her wrists pinned above her head. Axel closed in on her, breath reeking of alcohol. "_What_ did you just say?" he growled, his eyes hazed but an acid glare shown through.

"…N-Nothing," Namine said, turning her face away from the boy she once loved, but was now a beast out of control.

Axel roared, "Don't lie to me!" He pushed her away, causing her to hit the tall lamp and fall.

She landed her elbow and whimpered in pain, holding it, as he hovered over her.

"Now what did you say?" he asked, sitting himself on her hips.

She squirmed, trying to get out from under him, but he just pressed down harder and bent over, hands on each side of her.

"I…I said," she squirmed again, "I said to leave me alone!" She attempted to push him off of her but he grabbed her wrists and gave a sinister smile.

Now c'mon babe," he drawled out, squeezing her wrists and smiling at the sound of her whimpers, "don't be like that." He slowly slid his hand up her dress and she struggled, trying to get him away from her.

"N-no! Get off of me!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes as he began to slide off the dress. "Stop! Stop!"

"Don't you ever know how to shut UP?" Axel said, slamming her head against the ground to quiet her.

Namine's vision blurred and everything began to fade to black.

Axel's grin returned as he slid off her underwear, "Good girl…"

* * *

_**She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you…**_

_Namine opened her eyes and all she saw was blue sky. The occasional puffy white cloud passed by and she watched the turtle shaped cloud go by._

"_Where am I?" she asked quietly to herself. Sitting up, she looked around and all she saw were daises. An endless amount of daises surrounded her and where she sat seemed to be the only bare spot. _

"_Namine! Namine!" _

_She looked around, trying to find out where that voice was coming from. She noticed a blonde head bobbing through the flowers until it broke through to the barren spot where she sat._

_She then recognized the blonde and his never-ending blue eyes. It was the one person she believed in. The one person she knew would always be her savior. He gave her grand smile, blue eyes sparkling as he walked over to her._

"_Roxas!" she exclaimed, giving him a smile in return._

_He sat down next to her, setting his bag down. "Look! Look at what I got you!" he exclaimed, unable to keep a smile off his face. _

_Namine's face turned into one of curiosity as he pulled something out of his bag. He set in down in her lap and she looked down. Gasping in surprise, she saw a brand new sketch pad and all different kinds of art tools; Charcoal, color pencils, paint, all in a clear box just for her._

"_Roxas…you didn't have to do this," she said, smiling softly._

"_What do you mean? I wanted to! Which is why I brought you here, so you can draw all this beautiful scenery!" he said, spreading his arms out to the world._

_She smiled softly again, feeling a tear down her cheek. Roxas looked over at her and eyes went wide as he saw the tear. "N-Namine? Why are you crying? Should I have not given that to you?" he asked worriedly, wiping away the tear with his thumb._

_Namine laughed softly, shaking her head. "No Roxas, I absolutely love it," she said, putting her hand over the one on her cheek. "I always knew you could save me…" she said softly._

_Roxas became puzzled at that, wondering what she mean, but instead went along with it, pulling her into a warm embrace. "I..I'll always be your savior," he said softly in her ear._

_

* * *

_

Namine awoke with a jolt, sitting up quickly. Her vision swirled and her head automatically began to hurt. She touched her head in pain, and felt something wet. Gasping, she saw fresh blood on her fingers. "Oh my god…"

She slowly got up, feeling stiff and her entire body hurt. She limped to the bathroom and turned on the light. There in the mirror, she saw her self bruised and battered. Blood was slowly soaking her blonde roots and her neck was covered in welts. She lifted her hand to the bruises on her neck and she let out a small gasp as she saw her entire wrist had turned purple.

She couldn't handle it anymore as she fell to the ground, letting out dry sobs until she began to break down to tears.

"Roxas…" she said shakily, "I need…Roxas." With lethargic movements, she got up and walked to the bed side, grabbing her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. As she listened to the ring, she grabbed a bag, stuffing random clothing and essentials into it.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Roxas! Oh my god, Roxas!" Roxas' sleepy façade ended as he heard the ergency in Namine's voice. He sat up as he listened to her cries and attempts to tell him what was wrong.

_**She sits alone on the phone and she's crying about her broken home…**_

"Roxas, you have to get me! Axel… Axel's changed! His drinking has made him an entirely different person. He started hitting me, Roxas…and now…now he…" her voice faded off, and Roxas hitched his breath, beginning to realize what had happened.

"Did he…did he…violate you?"

Roxas heard soft sobs on the other line and he knew he could not just sit in his bed anymore. "Don't worry Namine, I'm coming. I'm going to get you."

He slipped a shirt over his head and a pair of vans and went shooting out the door.

* * *

Namine closed her phone and flopped back on the bed, wincing at her bruises.

Everything would be okay.

Roxas was going to save her.

She repeated this over and over until she fell into a soft slumber, dreaming of him once again.

* * *

Roxas turned down another block, trying to ignore the freezing cold weather, piercing wind causes his eyes to water.

He's almost there.

Namine would be okay.

He's going to save her.

He kept on repeating this as he ran down the block.

* * *

A door slammed open, causing Namine to wake up, excitedly.

"Roxas?" she whispered.

"Why didn't that bitch just give me the god damn coke? I don't need people like this in the way!"

She heard something crash and began to panic.

This was definitely not Roxas. Axel was back.

At this thought, she hurriedly grabbed her bag and her cell phone and looked around. How would she get out? Axel was out there, only a couple feet away. She looked towards the window, and remembered the fire escape. Running over to it, she tried to pull the window up. It was stuck, being old and rusty, it was never opened before. She panicked, hands shaking as she tried her hardest to push it up. Using all her strength, the window finally went up half way, and it would not budge anymore. But she had no time to try and push it up anymore for she had to get out of there _right now. _

She pushed her bag through the window and it fell onto the small balcony of the fire escape. Then diving head first, she began to pull herself through the window. Squeezing through, she was almost out, until she felt a cold hand grasp her ankle. She gasped as she heard the voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Axel said, anger slowly rising in his chest. He pulled at her leg and she went sliding through the window, but her head hit the top of it and she cried out in pain.

Axel somehow easily pulled the window open more and pulled her inside, throwing her on the ground.

"First that damn bitch wouldn't give me what I wanted and now you try to leave me? Well you aren't going _ANYWHERE!" _

Namine crawled away and got up, running out of the bedroom and into the living room, but he was right on her tail and he grabbed her arm. She screamed and struggled until she somehow got out of his grip and grabbed the nearest object, a small clay statue, and she hit him across the face with it.

He stumbled back, shocked that he would hit her, and she ran towards the front door. Right as she opened it, she heard a gun load.

She turned around, seeing a small pistol pointed at her.

"You…are not…leaving me," he said shakily.

Namine looked at Axel with scared eyes, realizing that Axel had truly gone mad. She searched his face for any trace of his old self, but saw nothing warm and gentle in his features. It seemed as if timed stopped and right then and there she just took the chance, running down out the door and down the stairway of the small complex.

As she went down the stairs, she saw Roxas there, turning to the stairs.

"Roxas!" She exclaimed, running towards him.

"No! Namine, watch out!"

But it was too late. She was shot.

It seemed as if time had slowed down at that moment. Her breath was taken away as she heard the gunshot and then felt a sharp impact in the back of her head. Roxas cried out her name and as she fell down, he came up and caught her, looking at her face.

The delicate features of the girl he loved were covered in bruises, and blood was continuously seeping down the back of her head.

"No…no, no, no, no, no!" Roxas said shocked and scared as he set her down softly. He pushed back her hair, as she gave short, little breaths. "N-Namine! Everything's going to be okay! I-I'm going to call an ambulance!" Roxas said, hands going spastic as he tried to get his phone. Soft hands touched his as he tried to open his phone. He looked down and saw Namine giving a small smile, shaking her head.

"No Roxas…I-It's okay…It's my time to go," she said softly, eyes fluttering.

"No! No Namine, don't think like that! D-Don't…don't close your eyes!" He tried once again to put his phone to his ear, but Namine held his arm tighter, shaking her head once again.

"It's okay Roxas…you saved me…a-and that's…all…that…matters," Her eyes slowly closed as the end of her sentence slowly drifted away as her own self drifted away.

Roxas, held her in her arms and he let out a small sob. "No…No, this can't be happening. Why? Why did this have to happen to you?" Roxas lifted her bloody head into the crook of his neck, crying and rocking the dead body.

Axel had lowered his gun, eyes wide and in shock as he watched the blonde boy cry over the girl Axel use to call his fiancé. His lifted his hand with the gun, shakily, looking at it. How could he have done this? How did he become this lunatic? He realized what the drugs had done to him. How drinking and drugs and everything else caused him to be a murderer he is now.

He slowly put the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger, the shot echoing throughout the streets.

* * *

_Namine opened her eyes, seeing the field of daisies once again. She smiled, the aroma of the flowers drifting up her nose. She took the scent in and she felt like everything was finally going to be okay as she saw Roxas pop out of the field of daises once again, holding out a hand for her._

_She stood up slowly and walked towards a smiling Roxas. A smile grew on her lips and she stood in front of him, their hair blowing through the wind. _

"_**Please save me…I've been waiting,**__" she said, grabbing his hand and allowing him to take her away where nothing would ever hurt her again. _


End file.
